


Wings of Freedom

by Eroica_Bambina



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Tattooed Back, Virginity, virgin levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eroica_Bambina/pseuds/Eroica_Bambina
Summary: Wings of Freedom is a famous porn firm. When Levi walked through the door of the buildings he had every intentions of keeping a low profile and start his internship as a accountant. He didn't expect that the star of the industry would take a liking in him and introduce him to a whole new word.





	1. Teal Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently my dad was right when he told me I have too many fingers and so I do thing before even thinking about what I am doing, so yeah I messed up and deleted this story.
> 
> At least I had a reason to go over it and change it a bit. I hope yo like this new version of "Wings of Freedom"
> 
> Please let me know what you think about it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated <3

  Strangely enough that day wasn’t particularly sunny but I didn’t mind much, I had other things in my mind, like the fact that I was about to start my first real, full-time job. I stared at the big, well polished, glass door in front of me, the only barrier between me and my new workplace. A big frown was starting to form between my thin black eyebrows, something that always happened to me when I was thinking about something. In fairness working for a porn firm had never been my dream job but as soon as my older sister had told me that there was a spot available as an accountant in the place she worked I didn’t hesitate to take the opportunity. After all I needed money to survive, and money didn’t just appear out of nowhere.

  I didn’t know how Mikasa had first started her career as an actress for adult movies and, to be honest, I wasn’t sure I really wanted to know. I loved her and all and if she loved sex and she was able to get something out of it I was more than happy to support her.

  I pushed open the door pressing on the golden metal handle. The hall was nothing like I had pictured it, not that I had prejudices or anything like that but the sight of that classy space with black leather couches, a table covered in magazines and plants at every corner had me startled. Everything smelled clean and I smiled nodding at myself, at least I didn’t have to worry about touching something and catching a disease of some sort.

  I was greeted by a tall tan boy that had his nose adorned by thousands of freckles.

  «Hey there, you looking for something?» Marco, as his name tag pinned on the left of his black, perfectly ironed shirt, smiled at me. I didn’t smile back, not because of something serious or because I didn’t like the guy, actually he seemed very nice, it wasn’t just in my nature. Isabel always told me that it was because of my rest bitchy face that my relationships didn’t last more than few days.

  Isabel. _Shit._ She didn’t know I was going to start a new job, let alone where. She was so innocent with her long red hair and pure green eyes, I was sure if I had told her, she probably would have had a heart attack, or worse. I feared this time saying she could convince her boyfriend, Farlan, into beating some sense into me wasn’t going to be an empty threat.

  «Yes. Well, not exactly. Mikasa set me up for the accountant job and she told me to come today» Marco smiled again and nodded signing with his hand to follow him.

  «How do you know her?» the freckled boy asked watching me from over his right shoulder.

  «Mikasa? She’s my sister» we continued walking and climbing what it seemed an endless number of stairs until we reached the fourth and last floor. The building was decorated rather peculiarly and if the ground floor was somewhat neutrally decorated the walls of the stairs were the complete opposite. If I had appreciated the red bricks wall that gave to the whole a homey atmosphere I couldn’t say I was particularly fond of the hung on it. I didn’t want to risk seeing his own sister naked being intimate with someone else I already had enough of it for all the time she forgot we were living under the same roof when we were younger.

  «Yeah, I can see the resemblance»

  Resemblance wasn’t enough to say that everyone, if they didn’t know better, always taught Mikasa was my twin. I don’t know how much I should be pleased by that because or Mikasa looked like a scrawny boy not even legal yet or I looked like an effeminate little shit that was approaching his thirty.

  «Okay, we’re here. Erwin is waiting for you behind that door. Don’t let him scare you, he is a big man but he is very nice».

  I sighed thanking Marco and then headed in the direction he had just showed me knocking on the dark wooden door with shaky and sweated hands.

  «Come in» a deep voice ordered.

  Behind a desk covered in papers and a big laptop there was a man. Marco really should consider a better way to use words because there was no way that man was just big, he was fucking huge, a damn mountain compared to my lean and short frame. It wasn’t a surprise this man was taller than me, even Mikasa was, even though just by few inches. I he had lost all of my hopes on getting taller after my eighteenth birthday, I was stuck in being just five foot three. Three inches if you were generous.

  «Sir, nice to meet you. I’m here for the job» I said still standing near the doorjamb as if entering more in that room were something I was better off not doing.

  «Your sister told me. Please, sit down so we can discuss the term of your contract» I did as Erwin said sinking in a big leather chair that awkwardly cracked under my weight.

  I looked around the spacious room and luckily for me there weren’t any scandalous shot on the wall and I relaxed a bit.

  Erwin Smith, as he had introduced himself few seconds before sat comfortably in front of me. Overall he looked like a tax collector if it wasn’t for the fact that he was built like a football player, he was wearing a white shirt, a dark green tie and a beige jacket. He had blond hair that were perfectly styled on his head and brows a shade darker than his hair. Watching those big brows I had to suppress a laugh, damn Mikasa and her tendency of saving contact of her phone with offending nicknames, no wonder why she had his number under “Commander Brows”. I was “Midget” for the record.

  «Given that today is your first day here I want you to just get used to the place, take a look of your office, organize things in your new PC and when you’re ready I’ll introduce you to everyone»

  As I had expected my office was perfectly dusted as the rest of the building, well done to Erwin and to whoever was in charge of cleaning. It wasn’t very big or anything but I liked it, for the first time since I had graduated I felt like I was in charge of my life. There was nothing on the wall that were painted in a light warm tone and there was a big window that let the natural light enter the room giving it a nice touch. When I finally decided to turn on my new computer, bigger than the small flat screen TV that was in my bedroom, I was blocked by a pair of arms that embraced me in a hug and soft boobs suddenly were pressed on my back.

  «Oh my God, you are so cute! I wanted to meet you since Mikasa said you were going to work here too. So, do you like girls, boys, both? You aren’t camera shy, are you?»

  «Who are you?» I said trying to escape that woman that was screaming excited in my ears. Coming here was a bad decision, that was for sure. Who right in his mind would ask to a total stranger his sexual preferences?

  «Yes, yes, sorry. I’m Hange Zoë – with the German "e" at the end - I work here too, I’m a doctor and…» I didn’t bother listening to what she was saying too focused on studying her. She was taller than me, not that it was really a surprise, and was wearing a thick pair of black rimmed glasses. I was about to say something to interrupt her blabbing, because honestly I had no idea of what she had been saying, when she grabbed one of my pale wrist and dragged me out of my new office.

  «Erwin, how could you keep him from me!»

  How was I going to survive? If the rest of the people that worked there were exuberant as that woman was I would probably had to quit in a matter of days.

  «Hange, leave me alone!» Erwin shouted behind the door of his office that was quickly opened. The taller man, now I could see that he was at least a foot taller than me, set his bright blue eyes on me and then on the woman that still had my thin wrist caged between her fingers.

  «Leave him alone too, just look at him! No wonder everyone wants to leave after having met you. You’re crazy. Why are you still on my payroll?»

  Hange laughed as if he hadn’t just insulted her. Probably she was used to it or probably he didn’t mean to sound as harsh as I had perceived he had been. If someone had said something like that to they would have ended up with a bruised jaw and a bleeding nose

  «You know why, I am a great doctor and I give the best blowjobs» I widened my eyes at the blunt comeback not really expecting her to say something like this but if Erwin had been surprised he didn’t show it.

  «Well, given that you are already here we can go downstairs, probably everyone is excited to meet you»

  The second floor was fool of people that were running around shouting and laughing with each other. Some of them were half naked, for some reason I totally ignored, like the guy that was approaching us. He was as tall as I was and even though I pitied him a little for sharing my same lack of luck in the height department I couldn’t help but notice that being short didn’t made him any less beautifull. He had straight long blond hair that reached his waist and if I had always thought long hair didn’t suit guys, and was for that reason that I kept mine short and gone for an undercut, in that moment I realized how wrong I was.

  Erwin leaned down and kissed softly the boy on his mouth.

  «Hey babe, this is Levi, Mikasa’s baby brother. Levi, this is Armin»

 †

  Two weeks later I was surprisingly still working at the “Wings of Freedom” and apart from crazy Hange everyone seemed pretty nice.

  I had met almost everyone apart from Eren, Mikasa and Armin’s best friend, but from what my sister had said about that man, because he was a man being almost eight years older than me, I wasn’t particularly eager to meet him.

  It was during a rainy day at the beginning of November that I really started to regret my choice of working there. It wasn’t that I had a problem with porn but I was going crazy with all the moans I could hear from the lower floors. I would get hard hearing someone screaming and begging for some relief and I had to wait for hours until I could take care of my too excited body. There was no way I could do something like that between those walls even though that was hilarious considering where I worked.

  That day I was particularly cranky, my mood reflecting the weather and not because I didn’t like the rain, I actually loved the smell of it, but I couldn’t stand the cold. I hated it with passion. I was, in fact, wearing a thick sweater, a heavy jacket and a matching set of grey gloves, hat and scarf.

  Krista, a cute blonde with big baby blue eyes that was currently dating Marco’s twin, Ymir, another member of the “Wings of Freedom”, had told me that I looked particularly cute my nose and cheeks red for the freezing wind.

  I thanked her with a simple nod and headed towards my office. I would have laughed for her compliment but the last time I did that Ymir had slapped my head so hard that that night I hadn’t been able to lay may head down on my pillow. Sometimes Ymir was scary, especially when someone upset Krista or was flirting with her.

  I opened the door but I soon halted right where I was widening my eyes. There was a man, or better a Greek God, sitting on my chair, behind my tidy desk, jerking off.

  What the hell? That was so gross and at the same time arousing that I was debating if I had to interrupt him asking why he was in _my_ office or just enjoy the show he was offering me.

  He had his eyes closed, his head was leaning back resting on the soft backrest and his mouth was slightly open. He was moaning so softly that I could barely hear it but that was the most erotic sound I had ever heard in my entire short life. His moans weren’t like Jean’s, a new actor that had been in the industry for a year or two, that had made his mission in life to embarrass Marco, that poor guy, with his loud grunts and his dirty talk. His were perfect and if I wasn’t so shy I would have asked if I could have recorded him.

  From where I was standing I couldn’t really see anything but the sight of his bicep contracting every time he moved his hand up and down his erection had made me at loss of words.

  «Sir…» I mumbled not knowing what else I could have said to him. I didn’t even know if he was someone allowed to be in this building or was just some horny guy that wanted to meet his favorite porn star. If that was the case the guy had definitely gone to the wrong floor.

  The man opened his eyes and suddenly I was lost in his eyes. Never in my life I had ever seen a pair of eyes as the one that man owned. Teal eyes. The man stared at me reciprocating the way I was looking at him. He then smirked using is index finger to indicate he wanted me to come closer. When I didn’t move from my spot he frowned deeply. 

  «Why are you standing there like a statue? Come here» I sighed nodding timidly at him and slowly I shifted towards him letting go of the door that closed with a soft thud. Why was I doing what that stranger had told me to do? I felt like I was in one of the movies in which Armin starred as the main protagonist pretending to be a clueless virgin. The thing was that I was a virgin, not entirely clueless but the only dick I had touched was mine.

  I knew that the right thing to do was turning my back at him and going somewhere else and but I couldn’t. it was like I was drown to him and I couldn’t do anything else than moving closer.

  I circled my desk just to find myself in front of the man sporting the biggest erection I had ever seen.

  «What’s» I tried to say but my voice was to shaky.

  «What’s your name?» 

  «Titan» he said in a deep and sensual voice. What name was Titan? I didn’t have the time to ask him what his _real_ name was that he lifted his left hand leaving his right one still on his erection. He grabbed me by my forearm and pulled me towards him in an attempt to make me come nearer, he pulled me with too much strength and I ended up falling over him. My mouth was practically few millimeters from his.

  «You are so beautiful, you know?» I could feel myself blush. It weren’t many the times I was called beautiful and I was about to thank him when his lips met the mine. It wasn’t been a heated kiss but more a request to ask me if he could go on. I pressed my lips on his going against all my standards, I wasn’t the type to do this kind of things.

  Titan gently removed my hat, my scarf and my jacket. He put one of his big hands on my left shoulder and pushed him down until I was kneeling in front of him with his erection pointing directly to my mouth.

  Holy shit, he had his dick pierced.

 «What…» I started but words didn’t seem to come out from my thin lips.

«What am I supposed to do?» and yeah, that was one of the most embarrassing things I had to say in my entire life if I didn’t count the time Mikasa had made me buy her pads because she didn’t have any left and I couldn't find the right isle at the grocery store.

  Despite the huge amount of flings and short relationships I had had over the years I had never done anything more than kissing so being in the position I was now was a bit awkward. Probably that man was paid to have sex and had a lot of experience and was about to receive the worst blowjob of his life.

  «Touch me» he said while caressing my warm right cheek. I slowly lifted my arm and brought my hand to the his member. It was so hot, hard and yet soft at the same time, it was like touching iron covered in silk. I could feel myself getting hard and if I had continued that I was probably going to come without even being touched.

  Soft hand went through my hair as if he was telling me that I was doing a good job. Suddenly he grabbed a handful of my hair without being too harsh and he pushed my head towards his crotch. I looked up at him panicking a little.

  «I want your mouth on me, don’t be shy» I had no idea about what I was about do. I mean I had watched few videos about it but knowing the rules thing mean you were good at it. So I started timidly to lick the long shaft, tracing the veins that adorned it, and Titan sighed in pleasure. Hearing him moaning for what I was doing made me a bit more brave and I started to touch him even with my hand. I could feel that my own cock had started to twitch. I didn’t really believe Armin when he had told me that giving pleasure was as satisfying as receiving it but know I was starting to understand what he had meant.

  After having taken a deep breath I took the his hot tip between my lips trying to swirl his tongue around it.

  I had just started to suck when Titan stiffened and, pulling out from the warmness of my mouth, he came on my face.

  Still panting he looked at me with those bright eyes and then retrieved something from one of his back pockets. He gently cleaned my face and then he kissed me on the tip of my nose making me blush even more.

  «Thank you» he whispered before closing the door behind him leaving me still kneeling in front of my, now, empty chair with my heart beating faster than ever before.

  _What the hell had just happened?_  


	2. In Vino Veritas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my hopes for writing a chapter with Eren's point of view have been flushed down the toilet so now I'm here again with Levi. I hope you won't mind.
> 
> I'm really very sad at the moment because I just found out I had failed an exam I worded my ass out for so please cheer me up by letting me know if you liked this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> P.S. Levi is a little bitch.

    I didn’t see Titan for the rest of the day, not that I had any chance to meet him, if I had to be honest. I had closed myself in the office and refused to get out no matter how many times Hange had asked, or better begged, me to. Not even knowing that Connie had bought take out for everyone made me change my mind, not that I really thought he had willingly decided to spend his own money for us, he probably was just tired of hearing Sasha complaining about how hungry she was.

  Many times I had found myself typing on the search bar Titan’s name but never had the courage to look it up. I didn’t really know of what I was scared of I just couldn’t click on that damn button. What if he had had sex with Mikasa? That was something I really didn’t want to find out.

  I shivered thinking on how magnetic his eyes where and how his sensual voice had made my knees weak. He was the devil, that was for sure.

  A light knock on the door shook me away from my thoughts and, not even knowing why, I found myself staring angrily at the opening door.

  «Are you playing hide and seek?» Mikasa was leaning on the doorframe with her arms folded on her chest.

  «I don’t know what are you talking about, sis» I lied as if I didn’t know she always found out when I didn’t tell the truth.

  «Let’s just pretend I believe you, Levi. Anyway I didn’t come here to smack you on the back because you decided today you wanted to be antisocial» she said smiling softly at me and entering the room, quickly followed by Armin. Where was he just a minute before? Fucking ghost, that what he was.

  «So?» I replied coldly, not really interested in what she wanted. She slapped the back of my head as she always did when we were younger and she didn’t like how I was speaking to her.

  «Is this the way you treat your poor sister that was kind enough to buy you something to eat given that you didn’t bother coming down for lunch?» she said putting a hand on her chest, right where her heart was, feigning a sad expression. Soon after she laughed throwing at me something wrapped in tinfoil.

  «How can you eat that anyway? It’s disgusting»

  «Tell that to all the animals you kill just because you like steak» I snarled unwrapping what I found out to be a sandwich with tofu and grilled eggplants.

  «Well, if we want to be precise even vegetables are alive, so you should feel bad too. That little eggplant could have had a family…»

  «Armin!» Mikasa started to laugh while I was chocking on a piece of sandwich. Jesus, that boy was really something else.

  «What, it’s true!» he said trying to suppress a laugh.

  «Anyway that’s not why we are here. Tonight you are going to a party»

  I widened my eyes at Mikasa’s words hoping that it was just some kind of a joke. I didn’t do parties, ever.

  «No» I soon muttered. She knew very well that me and party wasn’t a good mix especially if alcohol was involved.

  «I wasn’t asking pipsqueak, I was just stating a fact here» I shook my head closing my eyes. I glared at her for the new nickname she had just came up with just to mock me for my shortness. Why was she so keen in making me going? She knew that “party pooper”, thanks to Isabel of course - that little witch - was my second name because I always refused to move from whichever corned I had decided to hide in and never got wasted. Was my presence really so important for this party?

  «Come on Levi, it’s going to be fun» Armin added with a bright smile «We have organized a “welcome back party” for Eren and he said he wanted to meet his best friend’s little brother»

†

  «Is this your idea of small party?» I whispered in Mikasa’s ear noticing how many people were filling the small room.

  On the wall right in front of the main door there was a large stripe with a big golden “welcome back” on it. I looked around trying to see if Titan was there and I was pleased when I didn’t spot him anywhere.

  Everyone from the “Wings of Freedom” was there including Pixis, the old man that I was sure didn’t know what kind of business was running in his own building. What I wasn’t really happy with was that there were people I had never seen before, they were laughing, dancing and everyone had a glass in his hand.

  I started to feel a little claustrophobic and my hand were sweating profusely. It wasn’t a secret that I wasn’t really fond of crowded spaces but Mikasa just laughed at my terrified expression as if I were perfectly fine.

  She grabbed me by my forearm pulling me towards a group of people near the buffet table. It wasn’t hard to know why we were heading there seeing how Connie was trying to pull his girlfriend away from the food.

  «Look at you!» Hange squealed while jumping on me once I was standing at the center of the group. She was pinching my cheeks making all these strange noises as if I were a puppy in need of love.

  «I did a good job, didn’t I» Armin proudly said. Even though I didn’t like to admit it Armin was right. If he and Mikasa hadn’t force me to dress following their strict directives I was sure I was going to wear the first thing I could have found in my wardrobe.

  I had my hair combed back on my head – Armin had refused to let me go with my hair parted in the middle for some strange reason and even though I didn’t particularly disliked this style I wasn’t sure I was going to wear it ever gain after tonight -  and so my ear stretches were very visible. They weren’t very big, just few millimeters, but I liked them. Piercings weren’t something that lasted forever so if one day I grew tired of them I could just remove them.

  The white shirt I had found in the back of my closed fit me like a glove and the black tight jeans made me have a “hell of a booty” as Armin has said admiring his work.

  «Hey Levi, why didn’t I see you today?» Marco asked wearing a genuine smile. I was just about to answer him when Jean put an arm around his shoulders

  «Babe» he started. Everyone knew that Marco had a big crush on Jean, everyone apart from Jean himself, that kept hugging and smiling at him enjoying the always present redness of the freckled cheeks.  

  «Leave him alone, he probably was jacking off all day because he heard me while I was filming» Jean laughed at his own sad joke. If only he knew about that Titan guy…

  «Jean, that can’t be true. You sound like a goat that is being tortured» Armin said winking at an embarrassed Marco. He was too pure to be working at “Wings of Freedom” and too gentle to be in love with asshole-Jean.

  «Shut up Armin. If I remember correctly you liked this goat enough to be screaming “don’t st..”» a hand covered Jean’s mouth blocking him from saying something he was surely going to regret. Jean looked up meeting with Erwin’s deep blue eyes. Jean did something and then patted Erwin’s shoulder once he was free to move.

 «What the fuck Kirstein, that’s disgusting!» Erwin glared at the laughing boy that was heading towards the dance floor, followed by Marco. He cleaned his hand on his trousers leaving behind a wet trail. Apparently Jean had just licked him. Gross.

  It wasn’t a secret Armin and Jean were a couple when they were in college and they still were really close but I really didn’t understand how Erwin could cope with Jean flirting with his boyfriend without going crazy and wanting to strangle him with his own hands. Hell I didn’t even know how he could be fine with Armin being a  porn actor!

  Few hours later I was in the middle of the dance floor pressed between Jean and Armin, music blasting into my ears. How I did end up there was still a mystery, I probably had to blame little sweet Krista that had kept passing me flutes full of a sparkly amber liquid.

  I had my back glued to Jean’s bare chest – I couldn’t say how, why or who had opened his shirt but that wasn’t something I was particularly interested in - and he had his hands on my hips. Armin had his arms around my neck, he was smiling at me for no particular reason. Everything was so blurry but I didn’t really care, I was having fun and no one was going to stop me.

  I moved my hips against Jean’s following the rhythm of the song that apparently was Armin’s favorite and was singing inside my ear. I started to laugh shaking my ass one more time feeling that Jean wasn’t very indifferent to my moves given the bulge that was poking my back. He moaned and mumbled something to Armin before kissing my neck and slapping my ass. He then turned away from me and grabbed Marco by his hand pressing his body against him in the same way he had done to me just few seconds before.

  I was left alone with my sister’s best friend in the middle of the dance floor.

  «Are you having fun?» he screamed in my ear trying to be louder than the music. I didn’t answer and just nodded grinding myself against his lean body.

  Armin leaned against me, his bangs were tickling my forehead and I grabbed is long braid angling his head backwards leaving his neck free for me.

  I had no idea about what was I was doing and that was the main reason why I always avoided drinking as if my life depended from that.

  I didn’t have time to press my lips of his pale and soft skin that someone grabbed my waist and I was dragged away from the crowed space. That hands were so warm that I could feel my skin burn where they were touching me. Soon I felt my back being pressed against a cold wall and a nose was caressing me behind my ear. I moaned at all these knew sensations, his hot breath made me shiver in pleasure and I hoped we could stay in this position for a lot more than few minutes.

  «Hey» That voice, oh God. _Titan!_

  I opened my eyes after having realized that I had previously closed them and I stared at his smiling face. His white teeth, his tan skin, his chocolate hair and his hypnotic eyes. Being this beautiful should have been illegal.

  «T-Titan» I stuttered knowing that I wasn’t able to say anything more complicated that just few words in the same sentence. My head felt heavy for the amount of alcohol I had gulped down, without caring that I wasn’t even legal yet, and it didn’t help the fact that I was inebriated by his smell. He smelled like sandal wood and man, it was intoxicating.

  «Yes, that would be me. Did you miss me?» he asked smirking at me and putting his hand on my legs, just under the cheeks of my rear, lifting me so that my nose could be at the same level as his. I put my hands on his broad shoulders covered by a black shirt that luckily was so tight that didn’t leave anything to my imagination.

  I knew that the logical answer for that question was a simple “no” but the only thing I ended up doing was nodding, his hands squeezing my soft thighs were too much and I couldn’t think straight.

  «Good. Because I missed you too» he leaned in more, his hard chest was touching mine and then he kissed me.

  This kiss was completely different from the one we had shared this morning. It wasn’t soft or gentle or anything else. His lips were being hardly pressed against mine. His tongue traced my lower lips and I opened my mouth without resisting. I moaned without even realizing it when he grinded his hips between my open legs that were circling his waist.  

  His tongue swirled against mine and it was like we were battling to decide who was going to be dominant in this heated kiss. Our teeth clashed but we didn’t really mind, or at least I didn’t, too focused on his tongue that was exploring my mouth.

  I don’t know for how long we kissed but we had to separate to breathe and once our mouths parted we started to pant as if we had just finished a marathon. I smiled pressing my forehead against his.

  «Come with me» he whispered on my mouth leaving other kisses alongside my jaw and down my neck.

  «Where?» I asked while trembling in his arms. He didn’t answer me with words, he just put me down and grabbed my hand, kissing me on my head.

  We headed outside and the cold air against my sweated skin covered just by a thin layer of cotton made me shiver. We didn’t walk much before he spun me   and I found myself pressed once again against something, this time a car. He kissed me again before opening  the small door and he helping me hopping inside on the passenger seat. The car smelled just like him and I closed my eyes resting my head on the backrest inhaling the scent.

  «Do you trust me?» he asked once he was seated beside me behind the steering wheel.

  «I don’t know you» I whispered looking into his eyes.

  He chuckled and then he licked the corner of my mouth «You sucked me off this morning, I’d say you know me pretty well, sweetheart»

  My heart started to beat even faster at his words, how could he say those things as if it were a completely normal things to do? I touched my cheeks feeling they were getting hotter and redder, no one had ever called me sweetheart, apart from my mom.

 «I don’t really do this kind of things to strangers» _or in general._ I admitted omitting the last part. I didn’t want to confess my inexperience to this guy, it was already embarrassing in this way, I didn’t need his compassionate stare too.

  He cupped my cheeks with his big hands and kissed me again. My head was spinning and I couldn’t understand if it was because I was beyond drunk or it was because no one had ever kissed me in the way Titan did.

  «I…» I started but it seemed my tongue was stuck and I couldn’t say anything else. I swallowed shaking my head trying to clear my mind a little.

  «Yes?» he said caressing with his thumbs my heated skin of my face trying to calm me but that wasn't really working.

  I wanted to say many things but nothing seemed to want to come out of my mouth. I wanted to tell him that I didn’t trust him at all and to be honest in this moment I wouldn’t trust myself either. I wanted to say that I didn’t want him to kiss me anymore because kissing stranger was something that I did and I didn’t feel comfortable in doing it and I wanted to tell him that I didn’t want him so close to me because just the thought of it was making my head spin even harder.

  I swear I really tried but I couldn’t keep my eyes open and the last thing I saw before everything went dark were his beautiful eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And... done. I'm actually debating if the next chapter should be with Eren point of view of if I should stick with Levi so let me know what you would prefer to read.


End file.
